Printing devices often include toner cartridges that affix toner onto paper or other types of media. Typically, the toner cartridges need to be replaced to replenish the toner supply in the printing device. Along with being handled during replacement, the toner cartridges may be adjusted during other time periods (e.g., to fix a paper jam, etc.). By handling a toner cartridge, an electrostatic charge or charges may be transferred to the toner cartridge from the person handling the cartridge. By introducing this extraneous electrostatic charge, printing operations may be affected. For example, dark spots or dark bands may be printed onto the print media based on the electrostatic charge propagating to a printing drum included in the printer cartridge.